Digital Rumble Arena
by Stingveemon
Summary: The Tamers and the Digidestined compete in a tournament to see who is the, but is it all just a tournament or is there something bigger behind it. Rukato in later chapters.


Stinveemon: Stinveemon here and this is one of the fics that I hope gets a few or more reviews. I would also like to mention that try not to flame well ok maybe you can flame, Just don't be too harsh or I will send THE GOD OF OSIRIS, RA, OBELISK, THE FORBBIDDEN ONE, or BLACKGALLANTMON (CHAOS MODE). Ok enjoy the fic.  
  
Digital Rumble Arena  
  
"" speaking  
  
Italics thinking  
  
Bold battles  
  
/ / Telepathic  
  
() Scene change  
  
{ } computer voice  
  
Chapter 1  
Meeting for the First Time  
  
(Odaiba: Odaiba High School 1:30)  
  
It was a peaceful day in Odaiba and during this peaceful day something popped up on the school's computer. "What in the world is that?" said Izzy.  
  
"My name is Reapermon and I invite you and the other Digidestined to my Digital Rumble Arena there we shall see who is the most powerful digimon owner." said Reapermon. Then the monitor went black. Izzy then took his laptop and emailed everyone telling them about what just happened.  
  
(West Shinjuku: Henry's room 1:35)  
  
"Henry Whatcha doin," asked Terriermon.  
  
"I'm playing a computer game," replied Henry.  
  
(Computer Game)  
  
{New Challenger}  
  
Reapermon vs. Computer Terriermon  
  
"Bunny Blast!" shouted the Computer Terriermon. The attack shot at Reapermon, but he easily deflected the attack right back at his opponent with extra force taking out a chunk of Computer Terriermon's health.  
  
"Fire Cyclone" shouted Reapermon as he was engulfed in a tornado of flames. Computer Terriermon struggled, but was pulled into the tornado and had barely any health left, so Reapermon slashed him with his sword arm destroying him.  
  
End Battle  
  
(Henry's Room)  
  
"Henry you really did stink the place up," said Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon that's not very nice" replied Henry. Henry was amazed that he lost so easily but he will be even more amazed.  
  
"You may just get a rematch for I invite you and all the other Tamers to partake in my Digital Rumble Arena," said Reapermon. Then like with Izzy the computer went black.  
  
"Man this could mean trouble I better call the others,"  
  
"Henwy can I come too?" asked Henry's little sister Susie.  
  
"No Susie, it's too dangerous, but you can come it's just you can't compete."  
  
"Ok Henwy" said Susie. So Henry called the others and scheduled a Tamer meeting in the park next to Guilmon's old hideout.  
  
(Odaiba computer room)  
  
"So this Reapermon guy wants us to be in a tournament to see which of us are the best," asked Tai.  
  
"That's exactly right and we've got to go to the tournament," said Izzy.  
  
"Ok, but how do we get there," asked Davis. The digiport computer turned on and there was something talking.  
  
"I can arrange that," said the voice that turned out to be Reapermon. The digiport opened and they were all sucked in.  
  
(West Shinjuku Park: next to Guilmon's Old Hideout)  
  
"What did you call us here for Henry," asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah why," asked the others. Henry then told them the whole story about the happenings last night.  
  
"So we have to go," said Henry  
  
"Ok, so how do we get there or are you turning in your resignation for braniac?" asked Rika.  
  
"I can assist with that," said Reapermon's voice.  
  
The Tamers were then sucked into a weird portal and transported them to the Digital Rumble Arena.  
  
(Digital Rumble Arena: lobby)  
  
The lobby looked like a fancy hotel lobby and having a conversation in the middle of the lobby are Tai and Davis. Takato walked up to them, which of course they didn't know who he was.  
  
"Hey kid what are you doing here," asked Tai  
  
"I'm here for the Rumble Arena how about you guys," replied Takato.  
  
"Same," answered Davis  
  
"I believe we forgot to introduce our selves I'm." started Tai  
  
"Your Tai " interrupted Takato "and your Davis from the digidestined"  
  
"How do you know that," asked Davis  
  
"Well were I come from you guys are on a show named after the digimon" Takato answered.  
  
"Ok so what's your name?" asked Davis.  
  
"My name is Takato," said Takato. Well Takato's not the only one who's making friends.  
  
"My name is Rika and this is my friend Jeri," said Rika  
  
"I'm Sora and these are Yolei, Kari, and Mimi," said Sora. Now we see how the others are doing with friends.  
  
"Hi my name is Henry and these are some of my friends Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, and my sister Susie,"  
  
"My name is Ken and these guys are Izzy, Matt, T.K., Cody, and Joe." All the kids came together were once again introduced.  
  
"Oh we forgot to introduce our digimon these are Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Patamon, Palmon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon." introduced Tai.  
  
"These are our digimon Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Leomon, Monodramon, Gaurdromon, MarineAngemon, and Impmon." Introduced Takato. (Reapermon's lair)  
  
/Master they are all here/said a demonic voice.  
  
/Perfect I will match you up with the ones you want to utterly destroy/ said Reapermon  
  
/Thank you master/ replied three demonic voices.  
  
(Lobby)  
  
"Report to the check in counter to see who will fight who in the first round" said Reapermon's voice.  
  
The Tamers and Digidestined went to the check in counter and the place were the keys are kept flipped over to reveal a giant screen and for the first round it showed a picture of Davis and Kazu.  
  
Stinveemon: I have no clue if that was a good cliffhanger, but hey I finished the first chapter and there is a lot more to come, so read and please make me happy by reviewing. 


End file.
